Meet Olivia, no meet EO
by XxLoveEOxX
Summary: Olivia's life is horrible. Well not totally till they get together. Will he save her from the abuse or use her for a laugh. E/O
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything because if i did Elliot and Olivia will be married right now.

This is a E/O fanfiction just wait it will be but i have to put them together. ; )

**Just like a disease, the way your killing me!**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia jumped out of bed. " I m going to be late….. Shit" She went to her closet and put her clothes that she liked best. She pick a Yellow long sleeve top and black jeans. She then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and combed her hair. She put minimum makeup ( just lip-gloss and brown eye liner. She then grabbed her book bag and headed for the front door.

"Hey skank. Are you trying to get laid? I think you are by what you are wearing." Said Serena drunkly. Rolling her eyes, " No I m not so just shut up and go drink yourself to death!" Serena glared at her daughter. " You little bitch" she said then slapped her daughter right across the face leaving a red mark. " Next time don't you talk back and you wont get your face slapped" as she smirked and walked back to the couch to finish her drink.

Olivia made sure a tear didn't come out of her chocolate brown eyes. She ran to school that was only 3 blocks away. When she got to school she could feel people look at her and she could hear them talking about her behind her back. " Hey finally you're here" said her best friend Alex. Alex was her best friend since kindergarten. " What happened to your face?" said her best friend Casey. Her and Casey had been best friends since 2nd grade and all three has been best friends since 2nd grade too. " My mother did this and I didn't have time to cover it up." Olivia said in a sad tone. " Don't worry we have we can help you with that" said Alex.

They knew that Olivia's mother was a drunk and hurt Olivia when they came to her house for a sleepover in 2nd grade. They bumped into someone on accident. " Oh sorry" said Olivia. " Well you better be, hey what happened to your face? Did your one night stand go brutal?" Laughed Kathy. " Just shut up bitch" said Casey. " Hey geek I wouldn't start it if I were you." " Go fuck Elliot like you always do and leave me alone" said Alex. Olivia looked down, she didn't want to say anything because she loved Elliot secretly and didn't want to start anything. She just wanted to go in the bathroom and get the bruise covered before first period.


	2. What the

**Previously on Meet Olivia, No meet E/O**

**Olivia looked down, she didn't want to say anything because she loved Elliot secretly and didn't want to start anything. She just wanted to go in the bathroom and get the bruise covered before first period. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Its not Alright, Its not Ok I m so much better with you**

**Kathy snickered and looked at Olivia and her friends, " Hey at least I get action unlike you virgins". " Good one Kathy", said Lyndi as she high fived Kathy. " Shut up you skank bitch" said Olivia. She finally snapped at Kathy and didn't care if anyone heard her. But just after she said it Elliot came over. Kathy saw Elliot and knew what to do. Elliot is 5'11, muscular ( in a good way not bad) amazing hair ( not too long but not too short, like season 1) amazing blue aqua eyes and a smile that can kill you. He is on the soccer team. " Hey baby" said Elliot as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Elliot, baby Olivia and her little friends have been being mean to me because I m beautiful, smart and have you" said Kathy in a kid voice, trying to sound innocent. Elliot was really tired of her like this and snapped without thinking. " They are jealous that they will never have me as their boyfriend" then kissed her on the mouth. Olivia could feel a tear coming so she ran to the bathroom. She ran to the closes stall and locked the door. She sat on the floor pulling her knees to her chest. She let out a quiet cry so no one could hear her break down. She heard the bathroom door open. She lift her head up. " Olivia are you ok?" asked Casey. " That bitch better watch her back because I will jump her when she least expects it!" said Alex. Olivia got off the floor and open the door. " Here is your books" said Alex as she handed them to her. " Thanks" said Olivia as she retrieved them. " Now for your.." said Casey but was interrupted by the bell. " Shit were going to be late for homeroom" said Olivia. " But what about your cheek, there is a bruise now on your cheek?" asked Alex. " Well we can put makeup on it when we go to lunch" suggested Casey. " Fine, lets go please" Said Olivia as she ran to homeroom but was stopped by the hall monitor. " Where do you think your going" asked Stuckey. " Sorry stuckey but we need to get to home room. Please don't give me detention." pleaded Olivia. " Sorry but rules are rules" he said as he wrote up the detention slip. " Here now don't run in my halls" said Stuckey. " These arent your halls, your just a freshman" said Olivia. " Do you want another detention slip" said Stuckey. "No im sorry" Olivia apologized. **

**They finally got to homeroom. Casey and Alex had homeroom with Kathy too. Olivia had homeroom with Elliot. Olivia's homeroom was across from Casey and Alex's. Olivia apologized to the teacher. She just rolled her eyes and told her to take a seat and listen to the announces. Olivia sat in the back and put her head down. Elliot approached Olivia and tapped on her shoulder. She lifted her head " Oh its just you" said Olivia as she rolled her eyes. " I came here to ask you something" Elliot said as he sat down next to her. **

**I want to ask all of you what songs should the people below should sing at the talent show. They are battling for a trophy and Kathy and Olivia are battling for Elliot and is trying to get with Olivia ( sneak peck)**

**Olivia:**

**Now Im that bitch by Livvi Franc**

**Love is a battle field by Pat Benetar**

**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**

**Elliot:**

**She will be loved by Maroon 5**

**Broken by life house**

**This is how you remind me- Nickelback**

**Kathy:**

**Popular by the veronicas**

**Reach Out by hilary duff**

**When I grow up by the pussycat dolls.**


	3. the song

Previously on Meet Olivia, No meet E/O

They finally got to homeroom. Casey and Alex had homeroom with Kathy too. Olivia had homeroom with Elliot. Olivia's homeroom was across from Casey and Alex's. Olivia apologized to the teacher. She just rolled her eyes and told her to take a seat and listen to the announces. Olivia sat in the back and put her head down. Elliot approached Olivia and tapped on her shoulder. She lifted her head " Oh its just you" said Olivia as she rolled her eyes. " I came here to ask you something" Elliot said as he sat down next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Holy cow, you bitch!

" Ok so what do you want to tell me" whispered Olivia. Elliot leaned in closer so they were the only ones who heard it. " I know you get abused. I may be somewhat stupid but I know when someone is

getting abused" whispered Elliot. " Please im not getting abused" said Olivia. " Oh yea then how did you get the bruise that you just cover up with your hand?" asked Elliot. " I um got hit in with a ….. ball

from softball. Im a lousy catcher" said Olivia. " On your face? Please, I know that's not true" said Elliot. " How would you know. You are never there for me. Your always with Kathy. You stop being my friend

since 7th grade. Why would you care now?" said Olivia. " Because I heard yelling and screaming coming from your house. I hang out with Kathy more because she is my girlfriend. You stopped hanging out

with me first. You ditched me a lot and I assumed you didn't want to be best buds anymore. I still care for you, the truth is……….. I had a crush on you since the 5th grade but you then went out with

Cassidy and I though I didn't have a chance. Im sorry, are we still friends again?" asked Elliot. " of course" said Olivia. " Do you need a ride home. Since we live next door its no problem." said Elliot. " Sure.

I would love a ride. But don't you give Kathy and her friend a ride." said Olivia. " Yea but not today. Plus Kathy is starting to get clingy. Oh shit I forgot I have soccer practice" said Elliot. " I can wait if you

want" said Olivia. " Sure. Where should I meet you at?" asked Elliot. " I stay in the music room. I can play the piano." said Olivia. " Nice. So I will meet you in the music room after school at 4:00?" Asked

Elliot. " Sure" said Olivia. Suddenly the bell rang. Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways in the hall. Alex and Casey came up to her and notice her smiling. " Hey girl why you

smiling so much. Not that we mind." asked Alex. " Well Elliot and I talked and he said that he will take me home today. Im so excited" gleamed Olivia. " Wow your blushing. Its like it's a date." said Casey.

"Yup, plus he confessed that he has had a crush on me since the 5th grade." smiled Olivia.

Meanwhile….

" So the bitch thinks that she can steal my man, well she has another thing coming" smiled Kathy. " Yup another thing coming" said lyndi.

Later……

The bell rang for school to end. Everyone was out having fun or out for some sport practice except one person. The person was Olivia Benson. After detention she had 45 minutes to kill. She then walked to

music room and sat down at the piano and began to sing and play.

Olivia: (singing)

_**smooth talkin,so rockin **_

_**he's got everythin that a girls wantin **_

_**guitar cutie he plays it groovy **_

_**and i can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid **_

_**think i'm really fallin for his smile **_

_**get butterfiles when says my name**_

_** he's got somethin special[x2] **_

_**and when he's lookin at me i wanna get all sentimental **_

_**he's got somethin special [x2] **_

_**i can hardly breathe something telling me [x2] **_

_**maybe he could be the one **_

_**he could be the one **_

_**he could be the one oh,oh,oh **_

_**he could be the one [x2] **_

_**he could be the one oh,oh,oh **_

Olivia stop singing. " Oh I need to finish this song before I.." Elliot came into the room after hearing the song she sang about him.


	4. Hottie Tamale

Olivia: Here we go again by demi lovato or Don't Let Me Stop You by kelly, Elliot: into your arms by the maine and Kathy:Popular by the veronicas

Previously on Meet Olivia, No meet E/O

Olivia stop singing. " Oh I need to finish this song before I.." Elliot came into the room after hearing the song she sang about him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Hottie Tamale

" Hey you ready?" Asked Elliot. "Ummmmm yea." said Olivia as she grabbed her notebook and stuffed it in her book bag. As they were walking out the door. Elliot held the door open, "Thank you" smiled Olivia. "No problem" said Elliot. " So where do you want to go?" asked Elliot as they went to his car. " ummm……… how about the beach?" asked Olivia. " Sure" said Elliot as he opened his door so Olivia can get in. " Thanks" smiled Olivia.

As they were driving to the beach Elliot turned on the radio. The song that came on was * _Paparazzi (Acoustic) by lady gaga_ * .

" Oh my gosh I love this song" Olivia said as she sang along to the radio.

" Me too. You have a wonderful voice, much better then Kathy." Said Elliot with a chuckle. " Thanks" laughed Olivia.

* Twenty minutes later*

" Hey were here" said Elliot as he shook Olivia's arm. " Ow!" cried Olivia. " Oh im sorry. Here let me kiss it and make it better" Elliot said as he kissed her arm. He then rolled her sleeve up. " Where did you get this bruise?" asked Elliot with a shock face. Olivia then rolled her sleeve in a hurry, " Nowhere" Olivia said as she got out of the car quickly. Olivia ran as fast as her legs can take her. She ran to the shore. Elliot caught up to Olivia her and grabbed her wrist. " Stop running away. Can we please talk?" asked Olivia. " Sure" she said as she sat down on the sun. " Why does your mom hurt you?"

" Because she hates me and …"

" And what?"

" She drinks and she takes her anger on me. She brings guys over and she makes they have sex with me. They rape me and she just laughs as she watches" cried Olivia

" Oh… wow. Here… come here" he said as he brought Olivia on his lap and cuddle her.

" You are so good to me. But why?"

" Because you let me see the real you and I always loved you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Well if you want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Elliot


	5. here i am with you love

_Previously on Meet Olivia, No meet E/O_

_" You are so good to me. But why?"_

_" Because you let me see the real you and I always loved you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Well if you want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Elliot_

"_I would love to but….. You're with Kathy. Out of all the things in the would I m not a cheater." Olivia got up and walked by the shoreline._

_ Elliot walked up behind her and said " tomorrow Im going to break it off with Kathy. She clings so much and I have a feeling that she is cheating on me." _

_Olivia turned around, " are you sure that you want to be with me. I m a bastard child and useless. Kathy is everything that I m not. She is popular and a cheer" _

_Elliot then interrupted her by kissing her on the lips with such passion. A minute a later both of them stared at each other out of breath. _

_Elliot was the first to speak, " I wanted to do that for the longest time. You are not a bastard and your definably not useless. I want you to be my girlfriend, but if I have to wait till tomorrow, _

_than I will wait for you." _

_Olivia smiled and spoke up, " Can you take me home I have work to do before my mom gets home."_

_ " sure no problem" they walked to the car in silence._

_* twenty- five minutes later*_

" _thanks for the ride and the ride to the beach" Olivia said with a smile._

" _no problem but if you feel trapped or need to leave your house because of whatever call me" Elliot said as he took a pen out of his backpack and wrote his number down _

_( his number change since he was a kid)_

" _I will" said Olivia_

_Elliot watched as Olivia walked out of the car to the door. _

_He couldn't understand why he was feeling guilty and angry but he knew that he had to protect her no matter what it took._

i finally updated lol! i have a feeling that i will be updating everyday or atleast 4 times a week :D sit back and enjoy the series


	6. talk with the devil

Previously on Meet Olivia, No meet E/O

_He couldn't understand why he was feeling guilty and angry but he knew that he had to protect her no matter what it took._

_Olivia enters her home. There was a nasty smell in the air. Olivia covered her nose and mouth and started to walk up stair._

_But suddenly she heard a name called, "Olivia, is that you?"_

_She turned around and went toward the noise of chatter. When Olivia entered the kitchen she was met with a pair of faces_

_that only the devil would love. Or maybe the closest to the devil... her mother._

"Olivia, you didn't tell me that you were friends with such wonderful people?"

Olivia wasn't that surprise her horrible mother was saying such positive words about the bitchiest girl in school

"Oh ms Benson, this lemon-aid is so wonderful. No wonder, it was made by the most beautiful and nicest person in the

world."

"Oh Kathy, you are too kind. I wish you were my daughter instead of this shit for brains that i call a "daughter". " she said

with quoting her hands.

Olivia interpreted her mother and said, " I need to start my homework. I will be upstairs if you need me."

" Whatever whore, boo hoo cry in your pillow." said kathy. Both started laughing as Olivia walked up the stairs feeling like shit.

She open the door to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Tear flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She sat up and

called the one person who she need at a time like this.

"Hello...can you pick me up. I need to leave before I try to kill myself."


End file.
